Glitter
by BleedingStrawberries
Summary: "I'm sorry Johan! But I can't make it tonight! Something suddenly came up at work! I promise I'll make it up to you, I'm really sorry!" Words. Words were just words. Words weren't important. No, not at all. - JuuJohan Fanfic 2048 (One-shot, AU)


**Hello guys!~ It's been a while! I know I know! I've been wayyy too busy for a while! T_T Uni here, uni there! Still not done! Ugh I hate doing Uni work!~ Anyways~ I wrote this for my partner's birthday ^w^ JuuJohan~ 2048 Have fun reading it!~ Once again I will tell you there is smut in this!**

* * *

_"I'm sorry Johan! But I can't make it tonight! Something suddenly came up at work! I promise I'll make it up to you, I'm really sorry!"_

Words. Words were just words.

Words weren't important.

_No, not at all._

The alarm sounded at the usual time. Weariness, loneliness and sadness ran through his mind as soon as he reached the air of the real world. A wave of sleepiness washed him, the bright glint of the sun caused his sea green orbs to wince a little bit.

Today was a special day, he had woken up feeling a little bit excited. However, a mobile phone ringing in the distance made his stomach flip. Having a feeling who it was, he picked it up without looking at the caller ID.

"Good morning." the voice, that voice, the voice of his love. Like the sun, so warm and gentle, he felt as if the other was right next to him.

"Morning, Judai." he yawned into the phone, he wasn't quite shaken from his sleep.

There was a chuckle, not just any, one filled with love.

"I see I caught you right after your alarm huh, Johan?" he laughed. "I'm sorry to call so early but this is the only time I have since the schedule is really busy today…" he heard the other sigh.

_Oh no. Not today…_

"Happy Birthday Johan. I'm sorry Johan! But I can't make it tonight! Something suddenly came up at work! I promise I'll make it up to you, I'm really sorry!"

His throat felt dry, disappointment enveloped his chest, a sudden stab of pain residing in his heart.

"No… It's okay, Judai- I understand that your job keeps you busy." he said weakly, hoping to mask his dismay.

"Okay then Johan! I feel terrible for this, but I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes of course. No don't feel bad! Yuki Judai, you have a whole audience of vying and waiting for your love, don't ever forget that! So don't keep them waiting any longer by being late!"

Yes… that was true… He had fans, reporters and the media always around him. He always shined. Johan couldn't remember the last time he had the brunet all to himself.

"Ahaha, Johan! Relax! It's just a CD signing with the fans, not an entire concert! Look at you! Remembering my errands for me! What would I do without you helping me remember important details?" he chirped. Johan could see the smile on his face despite the distance between them. "Anyway, I have to go! I'll see you next week okay? I definitely will be back then! Go celebrate with your friends at work! I love you."

"Okay, I'll see you next week. You better be back by then!" he said, masking his sadness and disappointment with a playful tone. "I'll take pictures of me having fun without you, bye! I love you too."

The resounding beep of the call ending rang through his ears. He sighed. A bit tiredly.

Deciding that some food may make him feel better, he moved towards the kitchen, quickly taking the ingredients out of the fridge and out of the cupboards. While chopping up the vegetables, his mind couldn't help but wander back to thinking about how upset and downcast he felt. Judai had been away for a month or more now. Although he was used to it by now and had accepted the way the relationship panned out ages ago, a part of him couldn't help but feel disheartened. Besides, Judai was an idol. His image was meant to be clean, he wasn't supposed to have love relationships of any kind. He was allowed to tease his fans and audience or those he came in contact with all he wanted, however, dating someone was against the rules. In a way this relationship came with so many risks. Even when Judai was free, he rarely ever stayed over. He couldn't be seen with Johan. Although Judai had tried many times to reason with Johan, Johan couldn't subdue the worry of Judai being caught by the media then losing his job. He wouldn't be able to put it past himself if he were the reason that caused Judai to lose his career.

Thinking about it, he felt lucky. Lucky that he had the chance to be with a popular idol. It was rather surreal. Sometimes he wondered if Judai was worried at all over this, but he never seemed to be. He emptied the contents on the chopping board into the pot and let it simmer while focusing on frying an egg on the pan.

He knew that although getting upset over it wasn't going to make Judai magically waltz through the door, the thoughts just wouldn't leave his mind. In a way, he felt that it was strange since Judai always managed to find time for him. He did feel shocked that he hadn't been able to make it, but he figured that he would have to adjust to this feeling.

After cooking the side dishes for his meal, he set the rice cooker to cook the rice, then made his way to the bathroom to have a shower. Stepping into the warm shower, he let the droplets soak him. It was quite nice to have a shower, it felt as if his troubles were being washed away slowly. He closed his eyes, relaxing and breathing in the steam. He felt as if he could stay there forever, but alas, he knew it was time for work soon. In fact, today might be one of the best of days for him to work. It was a great distraction after all. He sighed. He tried to look on the bright side of things while finding it extremely difficult to. Nevertheless, he carried on enjoying his shower.

He wondered if Judai felt the same as he did the day when they first met. After all, he had known about Judai much earlier than Judai had been aware of him. To him, it was an unforgettable moment. Almost like a Canon snapshot, a movie scene. The whole memory played in his mind like it was just yesterday.

+++++++ Glitter +++++++

He was running, chasing after one of the children that had chased after the classroom pet, Ruby. It must have looked rather odd to outsiders. He called out to the child, worried for the other's well being after all, if the child ran too far, she would reach the main road and that had him worried.

"Aya-chan, please stop! I'll go after Ruby myself! It's dangerous!"

But alas, the child kept running. She was running down a flight of stairs. He hurried after her. Suddenly, she lost her balance and fell. Johan's heart stopped. It was quite a steep set of stairs. His mind was blank.

Oh no.

Oh God no.

He waited for a cry or a sound of impact but it never came. He looked, his heart filled with relief. A slim built brunet had caught her. In his other hand was a bunny.

"Woah, careful there! Aya-chan, was it?" he smiled. Johan hurried down the stairs and knelt down, fussing over the child. Checking for injuries, reprimanding them. Looking up he froze, carefully he stood up. Was it? He looked familiar. No, it couldn't be.

"Thank you, Judai-sama!" Aya chirped. The child was excited and jumping up and down. Johan couldn't help but smile, then he locked eyes with the other. "Th-thank you very much for catching her! Ah, I see you've got Ruby too." he laughed, trying to be casual. This man, he was so handsome. He looked even better in the flesh. His cheeks heated up, he could swear that Judai was glittering, much like how the water did when the sun's rays touched upon it. Had he not been standing right in front of Judai, he would have shook his head to clear such thoughts.

"Oh it's alright! As long as no one got hurt I'm happy!"

Johan could feel his cheeks flustering up more as he continued to admire those chocolate coloured eyes.

"Oh, by the way! Here's your bunny back!" laughter dancing through the air. The bluenet could feel his heart racing. He was still in awe and shock that Yuki Judai was stood right in front of his eyes. Johan was a big fan of Judai's. He loved the powerful, passionate voice, along with how laid back and hyperactive the other seemed. Yet, that wasn't all. There was a darker side to Judai that enticed him and drew him closer. Now that Judai was right in front of his eyes, he felt odd knowing that there was a full collection of CDs, Posters and Magazines of the brunet back at his house.

"Judai-sama, can you sing a song for Aya please? Pleaseee?" Aya begged, jumping up and down, grabbing the brunet's arm, causing the other to chuckle. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Johan.

"Ah, I'm sorry for how rude she is acting, Yuki-san."

"But sensei!" she whined, her lips forming into a pout. "Aya knows you want Judai-sama to sing too!"

"Please, let's not bother Yuki-san further." the bluenet urged, hoping that the child wouldn't say something to embarrass him. Last thing he wanted was for his favourite idol to think he was a creep or stalker.

"Sensei! I know you're lying! Please Judai-sama, sensei here likes to play your songs during his break, he really likes your songs!"

That was it, oh how he wished he could disappear suddenly! Or that the ground would swallow him up. But unfortunately no can do. How was he going to live this down? This was a horrible first impression. He was flustered, in his mind he was gaping like a fish out of water.

"Now now, Aya-chan. Please listen to your sensei. Weren't you in the middle of class? How about if you be a good girl and go back to class and I'll come along with you? I promise I'll sing for you and all of your classmates."

"Yay! Judai-sama is coming to my class! Wait till Okaa-san hears about this! She would be so jealous! She says she's your number one fan, Judai-sama!"

The brunet's smile, ah, it was so beautiful. How could someone look even better in the flesh than on screen? Especially with the amount of makeup stars are meant to put on when they go on television. It was so strange, perhaps he was dreaming and he'll wake up in utter disappointment. However, when they reached the kindergarten, seeing the brunet standing at the front of the class, singing his heart out while the children happily sat in their seats enjoying his songs, Johan knew it was more than just a dream. Suddenly he felt like he was the luckiest person on earth. This was the closest he could get to Judai. He knew that many would envy him for this.

Judai stayed on after singing, there was a break and there were children that wanted his autograph, which the brunet happily gave without any qualms. Johan could never forget how his cheeks were burning from sheer embarrassment when the Idol cheekily bent over close to him, asking him whether he wanted his autograph as well. It caused all the children and the staff to chuckle at him. Shortly after that Judai went on to entertaining the children by reading a storybook to them. Johan couldn't help but laugh since every single child had a book in mind they wanted to be read out so needless to say, the idol was flooded by requests until Johan started ushering them to pack away their belongings as it was time to return home. Despite this, many children stayed behind, dragging their parents after them.

Johan busied himself with cleaning up in the classroom while Judai conversed with a few parents.

"Haha, I just decided to stop by a kindergarten! It was really fun!"

Oh how he loved his voice! He was blushing he knew it, he quickly stared at the desk he was cleaning, pretending that it was the most interesting thing that has graced the earth. He carried on listening to Judai's voice and conversations, eventually he was lost in his thoughts. However, the sudden contact of Judai placing his hand on his shoulder caused him to jump. He felt as if his heart had jumped out of his chest. He calmed down slightly when he realised that it was Judai.

"So..." the brunet began dragging out the word. "Today was really fun! Sorry for being extremely blunt, but I think we should hang out more!" he chimed, a wide smile on his face. At the words, the bluenet's face flushed up heavily. He stood there frozen in the spot. It wasn't until he saw Judai picking up a broom and dustpan, then started to sweep up the place that he snapped out of his rock like state.

"Yu-Yu-Yuki-san! Wh-What are you doing? Leave that to me!" he stammered quickly. "You're an idol! You shouldn't be doing my work!"

"Johan, first off! You need to stop calling me Yuki-san! It's Judai! Ju-dai!" he said, making an emphasis on his name. "Please call me Judai and don't string 'san' after it! Also, I helped create this mess, it's only right that I help you clean up as well!" he grinned, playfully poking Johan on the nose, causing him to blush heavily. Will his heart ever beat at a normal pace again? Johan decided that it wouldn't ever. The truth is, even after a year, it never did.

+++++++ Glitter +++++++

_That's right..._

It never did.

_Not even to this day._

He sighed, he was lethargically walking to his work. Today was just not right. That phone call in the morning had ruined everything for him. He didn't expect too much from his lover, yet he acted as if he still expected something more. The warm summer air blew through the street. He smiled. Well at least something was happy today. Even if it wasn't him. The weather seemed fine. He closed his eyes and shook his head, looked up at the sky with those sea green eyes. Smiling, he pulled himself up from the unhappiness he felt.

No.

Today was his birthday.

He wasn't going to let something like this get him down.

_After all, he was going to take photos of himself having fun without Judai._

The journey to his work place always felt so tedious and long when it came to him walking it alone. It was to be expected though, he was used to it by now. Although he was indeed used to it, there was an underlying sinking feeling of loneliness that floated around within him today. He stopped, shook his head again to clear those negative thoughts clouding his mind and continued to walk.

There was not a soul in the office, he must have been early today. Well, earlier than usual anyway. He hoped that the day would be a pleasant one and that the children would behave. He set his bag down in his chair, moved around the room and started to gather the supplies for the day. He started with photocopying the handouts he was doing for the kids today in his lesson. Today's lesson was on parties and what things came with it. He had been excited since it was his birthday and Judai was going to be there but now everything was just wrong.

The photocopier sounded tired. Maybe because he was tired. It sounded like it was wailing a sad long lament. After finishing the copies, he went round the kitchenette and made himself some coffee. He ran a hand through his hair in aggravation. Why? Why today?

"Good Morning Birthday boy!" an upbeat voice sounded.

The bluenet almost dropped his mug in surprise.

"Hey, it's your birthday you shouldn't look so down!"

He looked up at his colleague and tried a weak smile. After all, that enthusiasm always made him smile. _Much like Judai._ His mind snarkily added in. He had to remember he was in public and not at home just to avoid beating himself on the head.

"You almost made me drop my drink, Crow-kun."

Crow smiled, sighing at the other. "Johan, how many times did I tell you to drop the honorifics?"

"A-ah, sorry. It's a habit…" the bluenet looked away blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it." the orange haired male said good naturedly as he patted Johan on the back. Johan had a feeling that Crow knew why he was so down though since the other was also dating someone in the idol business.

Eventually, the others filed in and the day went about like how it normally would. Everyone was buzzing around the place, the photocopier being overworked by several colleagues all needing something at the same time. Johan always made sure to get there early so he would avoid photocopying traffic. It was just crazy. He always thought that they needed a second one, but when considering the price of printing, he can easily understand why they would refuse to fund another one. It was annoying since it was constantly out of ink. Honestly, if he were the machine he would have keeled over and died already.

He was in the kitchenette making another coffee, he generally didn't like this stuff but it kept him distracted to a point.

"Johan, you're drinking a lot of coffee today." the bluenet almost dropped his drink for the second time of the day.

"A-ah Yusei! You scared me there!" the bluenet cried, putting a hand over his heart as if trying to stop it from falling out of his chest.

"Sorry, you looked down so I was worried." he said looking apologetic. "Is there anything bothering you?"

The bluenet didn't say anything, where would he start anyway? Yusei was a close friend he could tell a lot of things to, but honestly, if he tried to explain, they would here forever. So instead he just stood there awkwardly looking to the side.

"It's Judai-san isn't it?"

Those words hung in the air. Johan couldn't help but nod quietly.

"A-Ah but it-it's not the way think it is though!" he said quickly, realising how bad it sounded when he had nodded. "J-Judai… H-he…" he sighed, disappointment completely painted on his face. "He can't make it for today."

Yusei said nothing, there wasn't really much to say. He felt bad though, the bluenet had been looking forward to spending his day with the idol after his work for the day.

"It doesn't matter though!" he feigned a smile. "I promised him that I will take photos of me having fun without him!"

The raven haired male said nothing. Deep down he knew that the bluenet was far from happy. However, he knew there wasn't anything he could say or do to fix it. He still wanted to make his friend feel better.

"We can go to the arcade after work, if you want."

"That sounds like a great idea, Yusei!" the smile on his face a real one this time. "I'll be sure to beat you on the DDR machines!"

"Johan, you know I'm bad at dancing."

"Yusei, you know DDR is just following arrow keys and co-ordination!" Johan laughed. "Besides, that just gives me more of an opportunity to beat you!"

"Now that's just not fair." Yusei said, a smile hung on his face though. He was glad he could do a little something to make Johan forget the sad feelings he felt.

"Well, we should really get ready. See you later, Johan."

+++++++ Glitter +++++++

The first part of the morning went by rather quickly, time does fly when you are busy though. Johan knew that all too well. He was having a break from a semi stressful morning. One of the kids in his class liked to play pranks and be a little rascal from time to time particularly. It wasn't a bad thing generally but sometimes it could be a bit of a distraction.

There was nothing better than having tea to relax yourself during a highly stressed morning. He stretched out on his desk, resting his head on his arms. He sighed again. Whatever he did, he couldn't help but feel lethargic and bored. Not only that, his mind kept bouncing back to Judai's call. He buried his face in his hands and whined loudly out of frustration.

"Sensei, did you get dumped?"

Johan looked up to see one of his students, the orange haired boy grinned at him, a mischievous glint in purple eyes.

"Shingetsu, you need to stop teasing your sensei and give him a break." Yusei said as he pushed Shingetsu by the shoulders and guided him into the next room, shutting the door.

"Johan, you need to stop thinking on it, it's only going to make you feel worse."

"I know, Yusei." the bluenet sighed. "It's just hard to. I mean… I was really looking forward to it… I haven't seen him in a month and he did promise to be here…"

"I'm sure Judai-san tried very hard to come back on time but something came up."

"I'm not doubting he did… still… it's so disappointing." he said quietly, sounding close to tears. He shook his head remembering where he was. "No, I shouldn't keep moping around. I need to have fun today."

Yusei smiled. "That's the spirit."

"Oh and you need to stop with the 'Judai-san'! If Judai heard that he'd be annoyed. He thinks of you as a good friend!"

"Ah I'm sorry. It's a habit."

"I know, but now you have to make it a habit of calling him just 'Judai' now."

"Yes, yes that's true." the raven haired male said, smiling once again at the other. Sure, right now the mention of Judai brought sadness and disappointment to his features, but at the same time it made him smile just the same. Yusei found this adorable.

"Oh I picked up something on the way back from the store. Here you go."

"Ahh thank you Yusei! You didn't have to buy me chocolate digestives."

"I know you like them. Plus it would go well with your tea."

Johan beamed. He really had a great friend.

"Yusei! You're needed here!"

"Well, you better get that. I bet Jack made one of the kids cry again." Johan mused. The two of them exchanged smirks. That blond haired male always had a way of frightening his class. He didn't mean to do it, he was just an intimidating tall man. He was already tall to Johan so to the children, he must be a tower.

"Well, you probably won't be back anytime because the bell's going to go in about a few minutes and guessing it's Jack, the kid will take a while to calm down."

Yusei smirked and Johan swore he heard a snort. "Well, see you around. Keep smiling okay?"

"Yusei! I would really appreciate it if you came here now!"

"Okay, now you really have to go." Johan chuckled and pushed Yusei toward the door.

"Well, see you later too!"

Johan stuck his tongue out playfully and waved him away.

+++++++ Glitter +++++++

The class he was teaching now wasn't particularly interesting. Well, it was art after all.

Obviously he wasn't saying that art as a subject was boring, it was more because the children were pretty much left to their own resources with the crayons and paint. Some were drawing nice and quietly. Others were pretty messy or were chatting to each other.

Out of boredom, he twirled the pencil he was holding in his hand around, staring off in a far off way. He stared at the wall, his eyes landing on a drawing that was made by one of his students. It had been drawn the day he had met the singer.

"_Nee Johan! Can I have your number please?"_

"_A-A- S-Sorry, excuse me?"_

"_Can-I-have-your-number-please?" the brunet said slowly, emphasising each word to make sure the other understood. _

"_Ju-Judai-"_

"_Remember, don't use the 'san'. It sounds too formal!"_

"_Ah sorry." the teal haired male said, standing there awkwardly, his gaze averted onto the ground. His cheeks red as red can come._

"_Will one of you kids be good and hand me your sensei's mobile please?"_

_By the time Johan had come to his senses, Judai was already saving the bluenet's number in his phone. _

"_Thank you for giving me your number, Johan." he smiled, smugly dropping his mobile back into Johan's hands._

"_N-No problem!" said bluenet said, flushing heavily. _

He had to be honest though, if the brunet hadn't insisted on it and hadn't teasingly asked one of the children to pass Johan's phone to him, he would have lost contact with Judai. From time to time the children would bring it up and he would blush feeling embarrassed about it.

Following that meeting, the two of them had met up whenever Judai had time or when he would suddenly visit as a surprise. They would often go have a coffee together. Although it sounded odd and clichéd, the two had hit it off from the start and got on well together. They considered each other best friends for a while until Judai asked Johan out on a date on Valentine's day. Following that, there were dates on and off until they finally became a couple in July. Never once had he felt disappointed. Even on Valentine's Day last year, when he had thought that there was no hope of Judai even considering him as his Valentine. The idol still showed up at his doorstep.

So it was natural for him to feel disheartened, not knowing what to do. After twirling his pencil round and round, it rolled out of his hand, falling onto the desk with a clatter.

Right, he was meant to be supervising his students.

_Johan get yourself together! Stop moping over Judai!_

He scanned around, relieved that none of them had decided to pick a fight with each other when he was distracted. Earlier, he had to break up a fight between two children. Luckily enough, Shingetsu had decided to leave Ryoga alone and had resorted to painting on his paper. Those two often didn't get along. It was like they were sworn enemies in another era, Johan mused to himself. Shingetsu was quite a rascal in general. The only kid that rarely got the full brunt of his mischievous behaviour was Yuma.

Johan did hope that one day that Shingetsu will calm down from his bad behaviour and leave the rest of his classmates alone. He wasn't sure if the other teachers has as much problems but he sure was tired from constantly checking if the boy was on his best behaviour.

Speaking of the boy, what was he up to at this moment? He scanned the room to check that he stayed in his seat. He almost sighed a big loud breath of relief, however, from experience it was far from it. Just because he was sat in his seat didn't mean that the boy wasn't up to no good.

He bolted over to the child almost immediately and snatched the rabbit away. The rabbit nuzzled affectionately into Johan's arms as if it was relieved that it had been saved from a drastic peril.

"Shingetsu-chan, you can't paint Ruby purple! Leave Ruby alone!"

"But I think Ruby would look better purple." the orange haired boy mused, pouted, then went back to painting his picture. Johan inwardly sighed. Just when things were going seemingly smooth, chaos had to ensue as per usual.

"You can play with Ruby all you want, but don't paint her. You might frighten her and make her dislike you. Do you understand, Shingetsu-chan?"

His words were met with a sigh, followed by a nod that showed what he had said was acknowledged by the other.

For the rest of the session, everything flowed smoothly. Instead of worrying about the children fighting, he was sat at his desk writing down new topics for the next week to teach. Then it was followed by him idling around out of boredom wondering what else he could do to entertain himself. He sighed and carried on trying to find ways to distract himself from thinking about his lover. He sighed inwardly and rested his head in his hands.

_Johan, pull yourself together! You promised him you'd have fun without him!_

The bluenet sighed inwardly. He knew he wasn't going to keep the brunet out of his mind. Of course he wasn't. How could he?

To put it simply.

He couldn't. He wouldn't.

After all, a life without Judai would be so plain and normal. It wasn't that Johan himself didn't know how to have fun, it was more like being around Judai encouraged that playful side of him. The side he was afraid to show. That childish side that wants to have fun and mess around. The side that wanted to be a child again. There were so many things they did together as friends that he had never done with other friends and it was great.

He couldn't help but smile upon recalling the many things they did together. Like the time when Judai woke him up early in the morning to drag him out fishing by the pier. Or that time when they went to watch the sunrise together. He would appear out of the blue, always letting himself into Johan's house with the extra key he had been given. Johan wasn't even surprised anymore.

Of course it wasn't always Judai that pulled the surprises. The blunet had done his fair share of stuff too. He could never forget the look of awe on the brunet's face when he surprised Judai with a picnic under the stars in the warm summer night. That smile and the look of amazement and surprise on his face. Johan loved it.

There were so many happy moments in their friendship and relationship, it was hard to choose his favourite. Although if he had to choose it would be the time when he woke up to a cake on the table. The cake was a bit overcooked, but honestly, Johan couldn't be happier. He could never forget the image of icing smeared on the idol's face. He certainly couldn't forget how red the idol got when he wiped the icing off of his face with his fingers and licked it.

How could he forget making the one that was always prepared for his reactions get caught completely off guard?

He smiled.

He couldn't.

+++++++ Glitter +++++++

He was on his guard. No one was around.

It was too silent for his liking.

Usually there would be the buzzing sound of the children laughing, screaming and crying. However, everything was too silent. Not to mention, no one was around either. Not even the staff. Normally, silence was calming. In a kindergarten however, was quite alarming. The bluenet tried to calm his fear and entered his classroom.

The door knob turned.

The flickering of the lights.

"Happy Birthday!"

Streamers flew through the air and laughter could be heard. It took Johan a while to register what had just happened. So he was just awkwardly stood there for a good amount of time. His eyes fell on his colleagues, also his best friend all smiling at him.

"I-I- Th-Thank you everyone!" he beamed, a pink tint apparent on his face. The children laughed at how embarrassed he looked. Instead of giving him time to recover though, the children flooded him with presents.

"Kids, settle down. One at a time! Give Johan-sensei some time to put down your presents okay?" Crow said, pretty amused by how Johan was trying to hold all of the presents thrusted into his hands.

He smiled, carefully setting down the presents. After the presents were set down, the bluenet looked at the children and said. "Ah- Wow that's a lot of presents. Thank you everyone."

"Sensei, open your presents!"

"Yeah! I want to see what you got!"

"Alright! I'll open them." The bluenet smiled as the children cheered happily.

Just when the bluenet was about to do so though, he was interrupted by a tune played on the piano in the music room. Johan headed towards the door in wonder.

_"A love-colored breeze embraces the two of us_

_Everything starts again from here_

_I won't leave you again, don't ever wanna let you go_

_Your heart, your beat, I want to feel them_

_Sitting side by side, we look up at the sky of our future_

_Holding each other's hand to let our hearts beat as one_

_Giving your hand a squeeze in this precious moment_

_This must be the first time I'm feeling like this …I love you"_

That voice... It sounded so familiar...

No! It couldn't be! It was only a CD being played!

He looked over to Yusei, his face full of confusion. The other did nothing but nod at the teal haired male. Johan took it as a sign to go investigate, bolting towards the music room as if afraid that that person may run away.

_"Because you open the door to the unknown so dauntlessly_

_As long as we're together, _

_it feels like we can overcome anything"_

There he was. Their eyes met.

Judai…

He moved towards the brunet, who in turn exchanged a smile with him. He was singing his heart out, his chocolate eyes only fixed on his sea green ones.

"_Heart flutters that may cost your life, blissful experiences_

_You showed me everything, this is truly a miracle"_

Judai…

Why was he here? He said he couldn't make it…

He didn't care.

He was overjoyed.

"_You make me happy forever_

_You make me crazy forever_

_You make me alive forever_

_I love you so much forever!"_

There was that smile again. The smile he loved so much and had missed so badly.

"Happy Birthday Johan!" Judai said, walking towards the bluenet. "I'm sorry I tricked you!" he laughed cheekily. Johan said nothing, he only shook his head and ran over, embracing the brunet tightly. The idol in turned pulled his lover close to him, enjoying the moment. He too had been missing the bluenet badly. He leant up and kissed him. Johan unconsciously moaned into the kiss, he had missed this and for a moment, he had forgotten where he was until Judai pulled away. He quickly flushed red, hoping that no one saw their kiss. Luckily enough, they were the only ones in there. He froze up when a hand gently brushed a lock of hair away from his face, flushing heavily when he realised it was just Judai. He smiled.

"I think it's time for us to head back to the others, don't you think so, Birthday boy~?" the brunette said, holding out his hand as if beckoning Johan to take it.

Johan nodded, happily taking Judai's hand. They walked back to the classroom and honestly, Johan didn't want to let go. He had missed Judai's hand in his. He was sure Judai didn't want to let go either.

They returned to a nothing but happy group. The children with wide cheeky grins on their faces, his colleagues all smiling at him.

"So you didn't get dumped then, sensei." the orange haired kid smiled mischieviously at him.

"Is that really a way to talk to your sensei, Shingetsu-chan?" Judai looked at the kid, a slight smile on his lips. "I know of you, you're always causing your sensei so much trouble. It's amazing that your sensei puts up with your antics at all!" the brunet said, playfully patting the child on the head, smirking when the other blushed in embarrassment and looked away.

The rest of the day went eventfully. They cut the cake and everyone had a slice. When Judai went for a second slice, Johan wasn't even shocked. He simply smiled and let the idol do as he pleased. He missed the other far too much to nag him about his health. He couldn't help but be glad that the other had his normal eye colour today. As much as he loved those heterochromic eyes of his, what Johan loved the most were those chocolate coloured eyes.

After the cake, Judai ushered all of the children into the music room, playing a song for them. They spent the last session of the day just listening to stories, songs and painting as well. The bluenet felt refreshed as he relaxed in his chair, watching the brunet entertain the children. They were all fighting over books for him to read out. He smiled, seeing the smile on his lover's face was enough to make him smile. He savoured the moment silently.

"He is pretty good with the kids, isn't he?" Yusei came by holding a mug in his hand, his eyes fixed on the bluenet's face.

"On the short time, yes. I think after a while even he gets tired out by them." Johan mused, a never ending smile gracing his face. The raven haired male smiled at his best friend. He was glad to see that the bluenet was happy. From the look on the bluenet face, he wasn't just happy. He was overjoyed.

+++++++ Glitter +++++++

It was quiet save for the sounds of the kisses shared between the two of them. Judging by how the brunet had been going at his neck for a while, the bluenet figured that he had missed him. He missed him too. That gentle smile on his face, the warm in his eyes whenever he looked at him. Their fingers laced together. A soft quiet moan filled the air as Judai bent down to kiss his neck again. He gasped as he felt the other's tongue being ran down his neck. The bluenet moved to pull the shirt over the brunet's head as they pulled away from another kiss. Thebrunetslowly undid the other's buttons, leaving the shirt open as he went to unzip the other's pants. A few more kisses were exchanged before Judai pulled off Johan's trousers completely. Johan leant up, wrapping his arms around the brunet. Another kiss was exchanged.

"Johan, I'm going to start okay?"

"Judai, you know I'm ready for you." a smile graced the bluenet's face. When it came to being in the bedroom, Judai still was a bit shy. He always made sure the other was alright.

"I know, I know. I'm just checking." the brunet replied as he coated his fingers with lubricant, taking care to make sure they were all covered with the substance. He gently lifted up the bluenet's legs, slowly and carefully inserting one finger in first. The bluenet took in a deep breath. It hurt. It had been a while, even then, it would always hurt at first. Judai leant down and kissed his neck, in an attempt to ease the pain. As he moved the finger however, Johan's features were filled with pleasure. He cautiously added a second finger, carefully stretching out the hole as he moved in and out with the two fingers. He wished to only give pleasure to his lover. He wanted it to be enjoyable, especially because today was his birthday. He carried on stretching the bluenet for quite sometime before inserting the third finger, all the time repeating the same progress as before.

Johan lay on his back, his arms still draped around Judai's neck. His breaths were shallow. His eyes couldn't leave the other's face as Judai prepared him. It had been a while and he had to admit it. He was enjoying it. He couldn't hold it in any longer, he wanted him.

"Judai, I'm ready." he managed. He almost thought that Judai didn't hear him but as the brunet leaned backwards and undid his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers, he knew that he had heard him loud and clear. He watched as his partner applied lubricant to his length, anticipating it. Though he was under the heat of the moment, he was still glad that the other took extra care to put a good amount of lube.

It still hurt, despite him being prepared well. It always would though. Knowing this, the brunet was very careful with his actions. He waited for his lover to adjust, trailing kisses down the bluenet's neck slowly and sensuously. Afterwards, Judai slowly moved in and out of Johan while lacing their fingers together. They exchanged a kiss once again. As Judai continued, the bluenet couldn't help but tremble in pleasure and let out moans. After a while of moving in and out of the bluenet slowly, he started to move quicker. In response, Johan cried out in pleasure, deciding to wrap his arms tightly around the brunet. Tugging the brunet closer, enjoying the moment.

"Ju-Judai- Tha-That feels good." the bluenet breathed as Judai hit a spot that made him writhe in pleasure. Judai smiled softly and placed his hand on the bluenet's length, starting to massage it slowly. He took care to slide his hand up and down, watching the bluenet stir under him. He continued with this, increasing the speed of his touches when he moved faster within his lover.

Some time passed by, the two of them moving at a faster pace. Their faces both filled with pleasure, beads of sweat hung on their strands of hair and skin.

"Johan- I- I'm going to cum." the brunet managed with heavy breaths. The bluenet said nothing, managing only a loud moan and pulled him closer, his fingers in the brunet's chocolate locks. After a few ragged breaths though, he replied.

"So am I, Judai…"

Judai kept moving, making sure that he was pleasing Johan as much as he was pleasing himself, his gaze never once leaving the bluenet's. His hand moving to the rhythm he was going at. He continued until there was a cry, the bluenet shifting underneath him in pleasure, his seed spilling out of his length. As Johan climaxed, Judai let out a cry, also reach his, falling on top of Johan's chest.

They were both exhausted, both cuddled up together under the sheets, their fingers laced together tightly.

"I love you Judai." the bluenet murmured softly. The brunet's grip around him got tighter.

"I love you too, Johan." he replied in a soft voice, nuzzling into his lover.

"Oh and Johan," the brunet hummed, kissing his lover's ear.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**If you're wondering about my other Spiritshipping Fic, I will write a message to all of you explaining a few things. I'm just doing a quick upload on this site is all~**

**See ya all around!~ **

**~BleedingStrawberries**


End file.
